Unnatural Disasters
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Scott and his pack are back for their senior year. For the first time in a while everything is as normal as it could be in Beacon Hills. Malia and Scott's feelings grow from friendship to something more and they have to find a way to deal with them. Ships including: Layden (for now), Stydia and mostly Scalia.
1. They're back

**Chapter 1 – They're back**

 _Summary_

 _Scott and his pack are back for their senior year. For the first time in a while everything is as normal as it could be in Beacon Hills. Malia and Scott's feelings grow from friendship to something more and they have to find a way to deal with them._

 _Ships including: Layden, Stydia and mostly Scalia._

* * *

"Scott! it's time to get up!"

Scott was having one of the best dreams in a while when he heard his mom yell at him from downstairs.

"Okay I'll get up just give me a minute!" he yelled at her back thinking she would leave him alone, but just then the door flung open and Melissa came in pulling the covers of off Scott which made him groan in protest.

"Oh, no you don't! How stupid do you think I am? I don't care if you're a true alpha and that you probably saved the world last year. To me you are still my son who has to get up now and get ready for school so he could get a good education"

" Fine! I'm up! " Scott shot out off bed grabbing clothes so he could shower and change for school. " If you didn't wake me up, Stiles would have anyway. He is freakishly excited to go to school." He told his mother.

After he got out of the shower he got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. His mom was already gone for work and there was a batch of blueberry pancakes on a plate for him. He hardly had enough time to finish his pancakes when he heard a honk coming from outside the house. He grabbed his bag and went out the door to see Stiles and Lydia in the front seats of his Jeep and Malia in the back looking like she was just dragged out of bed. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap top and really short pair of shorts. (Since it was like a hundred degrees out).

"Hey!" Stiles shouted just as Scott shut his door. "Hurry up!"

"Well you look like you're having fun" Scott commented Malia giving her a small smile.

"Bite me" She groaned lifting her head to look at him "Stiles and Lydia basically dragged me out of my bed kicking and screaming."

"Yeah literally. She kicked me in the nuts!" Stiles whined from the front seat.

"Like you have any" Malia mumbled causing Lydia to chuckle, Stiles to shout 'Hey' and. Scott to frown.

The 10 minute drive to school Scott kept stealing glances at Malia, she was basically asleep when the Jeep stopped in front of the school.

"Malia…wake up!" Scott started shaking her.

"Shut up, I'm awake." She mumbled and stumbled out of the car leaving her bag in the car, which Scott took.

"So Malia... I'm single, you're single…" Lydia started and Malia cutt her off.

"Are you asking me out? Cause I'm sorry but I don't like you like that." Malia told her making Scott and Stiles laugh.

"No!" Lydia shrieked "I was thinking of setting a double date with some guys I met"

As soon as the words left her mouth Stiles and Scott's smiles disappeared.

"Well… are they cute?" Malia asked which only made Lydia chuckle.

"Cute? Try insanely sexy! I mean they're sophomores in college. They're throwing a 'back to school frat party this weekend. Wanna go?"

"Cool. I'm down to party." Malia replied smiling.

"You're going to a frat party!?" Scott blurted out causing everyone to look at him. "I mean you don't even know these guys, for all you know they could be some creeps."

"So? Who cares. We'll just kick 'em in the shins if they try anything we don't want." Lydia told him.

"Oh. By the way Lydia. I call the older one" Malia smirked at the banshee.

"Damn it, he's cuter!"

Just then the bell rang for first period. " Scott come on we have history together!" Malia yelled at him and grabbed his hand dragging him to the classroom. When they entered the room they took the two empty desks next to each other in the third row.

Ten minutes into the lecture Scott looked over at Malia who was scribbling in her notebook.

"Are you really going to the frat party?" he whispered to her.

"Why wouldn't i?" She whispered back which made Scott turn away from her and face the board.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Liam. I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh come on! Live a little."

"If we get caught and get in trouble, I am so blaming you!"

"Fine. Just hurry.

Liam and Hayden were currently running around the halls towards the school exit. Liam has convinced Hayden to skip first period and go to get breakfast at a diner. Just when they were going to reach the school exit the principal came in front of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Uh, yeah, that's where we were just heading. We got a bit lost" Liam spoke.

The principal just gave them a stern look "Well. Best be off. Class started five ago."

Hayden and Liam quickly nodded and sprinted out of the principal's sight.

"That was so close." Hayden whispered "And so your fault!"

* * *

 _At_ _lunch_

Malia and Lydia were sitting on a table in the courtyard, talking about what to wear for the party when Stiles, Scott, Liam and Hayden walked up and sat next to them.

"Hey." Liam waved at them.

"So I was thinking, today after school we should go shopping, we need to get something that will blend us in, show them we're not just some high school girls." Lydia was talking to Malia and completely ignored Liam's greeting, which made him pout.

"Don't take it personally. They're just really into this frat party they're going to this weekend." Stiles said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up Stilinski." Lydia just mumbled.

"Make me." Stiles said flirty and leaned his face really close to hers, Lydia just raised her hand and push his face back, causing everyone at the table to laugh at them.

"Stiles enough goofing around, we'll be late for practice, Coach will have our heads." Scott told him and started getting up, Liam and Stiles coping him.

"Hey, can we come watch? Me and Lydia have an empty period." Malia asked them.

"Damn it! I have biology!" Hayden whined "Well see you later."

* * *

 _On the field_

Lydia and Malia were sitting on the bleachers watching as coach made the boys run laps. After they finished their laps Coach split the team up for a friendly game. Scott and Liam were in one team, and Stiles was in the other.

"Who are you rooting for?" Malia asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged "Depends on who's winning."

Ten minutes into the game it was a tie. Some of the guys on Stiles's team kept talking trash about Scott and his team. In result Scott just took the lacrosse ball and pushed past everyone in his way (knocking down the guy who insulted him a bit too hard) and scored.

"Woooooo! Go Scott!" Malia stood up and cheered. Scott heard her, turned around and smiled at her, which she gladly smiled back. Stiles and Liam patted his back and congratulated him.

"So. You got Malia Tate as your own personal cheerleader. Good job man." A guy named Matt from the other team commented Scott and walked away. Scott just stood there for a minute trying to process what the guy said, when Coach came up behind him and pat his back.

"That's my boy! I knew you were team captain for a reason! Now go shower. You all stink!"

"Thanks Coach." Scott nodded at him and started walking to the locker room with Stiles and Liam.


	2. Can't stop the feelings

**Chapter 2 – Can't stop the feelings**

After school

"Stiles, can we get a ride to my house? I haven't got my car since I rode with you this morning and me and Malia have to go to the mall." Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Scott were walking in the hallway towards the exit when Lydia asked Stiles to give her and Malia a ride.

"Sure. But I mean I don't have to I can just drive you to the mall myself. Me and Stiles will just have to find something to do meanwhile." He suggested.

"Yeah, we can go to the arcade and you'll just give us a call when you're done." Scott said.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Do I really have to go?" Malia whined "I don't really like shopping, I'd rather just order a pizza and watch TV at home, its been a stressful first day. Mrs Oliver gave us homework, I swear that woman is the devil."

"Yes you do! You have to look really hot for this okay!?" Lydia told her and Malia groaned in return.

"I don't think that will be a problem.." Scott said out loud. When he figured he said it in front of everyone a look of horror came across his face, Malia just smirked at him.

"You saying I'm hot, McCall?" she asked him flirty and took a step closer to him.

"No! I mean- I mean you are but –" he stuttered trying to find the words. Lydia just smiled at him, and Stiles looked really confused, he hasn't seen his friend act like this for a really long time.

"Wow. Never knew you check me out." She smirked at him and started walking to Stiles's car "Shotgun!"

"No! I don't, Malia!" Scott called after her and sat on the back seat behind her, trying to convince her he doesn't check her out (even if he does a lot lately).

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked Lydia confused.

Lydia just smiled and mumbled something about Stiles being really slow.

After a fifteen minutes drive to the mall filled with comfortable silence, they parked the Jeep and went into the mall entrance.

"So me and Scott are going to the arcade now, it's a quarter to four. Can we meet at the food court at five?" Stiles asked the girls and Lydia nodded.

"Can't I go with the guys? It sounds way more fun then trying on dresses." Malia pleaded.

"No!" Lydia grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the nearest boutique "Lets go!"

After 50 minutes of Lydia dragging Malia to stores and throwing random dresses at her to try on, they finally found a store more to their liking.

While Lydia was putting on a light blue strapless dress she described as 'the one', Malia wandered around the store on her own for the first time. She was walking next to an aisle of dresses she stopped dead in her tracks. She finally saw a dress she liked. It was a dark purple color with thin straps and a sweetheart neck line. It was a bit short but Malia didn't care she grabbed it and headed to the changing rooms to try it on. When she put it on she looked herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. The dress was absolutely perfect.

"Malia! Malia!" Lydia's screams interrupted her thoughts, with a sign she left the changing rooms.

"What?!"

Lydia turned around to face Malia and when she saw her her eyes grew huge and she let out a huge gasp.

"Oh my god! That dress looks soooo good on you!"

"Thanks I'm getting it. Are you buying yours?" Malia asked her.

"Yeah come on. We have to meet the guys at the food court." Lydia said and went to the cashier to buy her dress with Malia behind her.

When they reached the food court Scott and Stiles were already there sitting on a table. Stiles saw them and waved at them with enthusiasm, which only made Lydia roll her eyes.

"You guys done shopping?" Scott asked them when they reached the table. "I'm assuming you are cause of all the bags you're carrying."

"Yes we are. And guess what! Me and Malia found the perfect dresses!" Lydia squealed happily.

"Okay, Lydia I'm pretty sure they don't care. Scott can you please go order a pizza? I'm starving and my feet hurt." Malia pleaded. Scott smiled at her, nodded and stood up to go order. "Thank you!"

"Stiles can you go with Scott? I think he's gonna need help carrying the drinks." Lydia asked him.

"Come on. He's a true alpha, I think he'll manage-"

"JUST GO!" Lydia cut him off and Stiles took off after Scott.

After a minute of silence Lydia leaned on the table closer to Malia and whispered quietly "You like him, don't you?" Malia just looked at her friend really confused.

"Who?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about." Lydia said threw gritted teeth.

"Don't you think I wouldn't have asked you If I knew?"

"Scott…" Lydia whispered really low, looking the brunette straight in the eyes. Malia's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!"

"Hey, what's up?" Scott asked as he came to the table with a pizza, Stiles next to him holding drinks.

"Nothing." Lydia answered a bit too quickly Malia just crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Scott looked at them weirdly for a second and then shrugged and sat down next to Stiles.

After 15 minutes of complete silence with Scott constantly glancing at Malia, who hardly ate one slice of pizza Scott finally decided to speak.

"I thought you said you were starving?"

"Yeah… guess not." She said under her breath and gave Lydia look, which made Scott and Stiles even more confused.

"Okay!" Stiles said putting his pizza on the table and standing up "You guys…are weird! Come on, we're going home."

"Hey Stiles just drop us both at my house. Malia's sleeping over." Lydia told him while getting in the car.

"I am?" Malia asked, getting in the back with Lydia.

"Yes you are."

At Lydia's house

"Thanks for the ride! Bye!" Lydia waved at them, they waved back and drove away.

"So… why exactly am I staying over?" Malia asked Lydia while she was unlocking the door.

"We need to talk." Malia was about to say something when Lydia cut her off "And don't talk until we're inside."

"So…" Malia started when they sat on Lydia's bed.

"So… Malia I know-"

"Know what!? Lydia, there's nothing to know!" Malia yelled frustrated.

"Malia, you like Scott. And Scott likes you!"

"But that's the thing Lydia. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. If I had feelings for him why would I be going on the date this week." Malia asked her putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. To have fun? Look you're just confused, I know you've only had feelings for one person. And I think that person would understand if you'd go on a date with his best friend."

"No Lydia. I don't have feelings for Scott. I mean they are my feelings, I think I'd know. But hey, if I did you'd be the first person I'd tell."

"Fine. Let's go watch the notebook now."


	3. On my way

**Chapter 3**

 **-On my way-**

 _Saturday 9 pm_

As the week flew by, Saturday came a lot faster then expected. Malia and Lydia were currently getting ready for the frat party, while Scott, Stiles, Liam and Hayden were at Stiles's hanging out.

"Hold still, will you!" Lydia was trying to put on Malia's make up, but she kept squirming.

"Okay!" Malia yelled getting up "You know what? I don't need this. I'm just gonna put on some eyeliner and some lipstick."

"Fine." Lydia huffed "Let's just get ready it's already 9."

After 10 more minutes they were finally ready. Lydia was wearing her light blue strapless dress, with blue pumps and a denim jacket. Her hair was straighten and she was wearing light make-up.

Malia was wearing her dark purple dress with knee high boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair was a bit curlier then usual and her lipstick a darker shade of red.

They were halfway to the party when they felt something wrong with the car. They parked it and went outside to check it out.

"Crap!" Lydia cursed which made Malia look at her concerned.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse, must be something serious."

"We got a flat tire…" Lydia sighed "And I don't have a spare."

"Oh. Well…We can call somebody?" Malia suggested.

"Who?!" Lydia sighed "Wait." She got out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Malia asked her but she just shushed her.

"Hello? Hey me and Malia got a flat tire can you please come with a spare….Thank you so much!...umm we're not that far away…..well I can see this dinner. Benny's!...You know it? Great!...Yeah you can bring them too. Okay bye." Lydia said as she hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Yeah he'll be here in 15 minutes with Scott and Liam.

"Why'd you look at me like that when you said Scott." Malia asked her.

"You have the hots for each other." Lydia smirked.

"Lydia, no we don't! And who even says 'the hots' anymore?!"

After a couple of minutes from boredom they got into the car again and turned on the radio.

"Scott and Malia sitting in a tree-" Lydia began singing when there was nothing good on the radio.

"Lydia, no!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop!" Malia shrieked.

"First comes love-"

"Okay, that's it!" And with that Malia lunged off her seat and at Lydia.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop! No I'm ticklish, Stop!" They we're too busy playing around that they didn't notice Stiles's Jeep parking behind them.

"What are you guys doing?!" Stiles asked them at the sight of them. He was standing in front of the car with a flashlight pointed at them and Scott and Liam standing behind him looking just as confused as Stiles.

"NOTHING!" They both called in unison and pulled away, they turned the keys and turned the car off and got out, Lydia instantly stepped next to Stiles.

"I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this." Malia sympathetically said to the boys.

"It's okay we were playing video games anyway, doing nothing." Stiles said he came back from his jeep with a suitcase.

"No we weren't! We were-" Liam started saying but was cut off by Scott nudging him in the ribs.

"What are you hiding?" Lydia asked them.

"Nothing honestly! We just you know…guy…stuff..?" Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Spill it Stilinski!"

"OKAY!" he screamed at them and then turned to the guys and whispered "Guys I'm gonna tell them they should know."

"A few hours ago we all went to Scott's and playing videogames was our plan but a few minutes later we heard a few scratches on the door."

"It was a were coyote." Scott finished for him.

"Did it attack?!" Lydia gasped suddenly interested in the story. It's been a while since anything supernatural happened in Beacon Hills.

"No! And that was the weird part. It looked like it wanted to tell us something, so we followed it to the woods and it lead us to this old bridge…It looked Soo familiar." Scott finished the story with a huff.

"Yeah when you guys called we we're on our way back from the woods." Liam added.

"Why didn't you wanna tell us?" Malia asked. And the guys just shrugged.

"We didn't wanna ruin your night."

After that everyone stopped talking and Scott changed the tire. (with help from Liam and Stiles).

"You're all set to go." Scott told them and his eyes lingered on Malia and Lydia didn't fail to notice.

"Thank you guys soooo much!" Lydia thanked them and got into the car "Come on Malia we're already past fashionably late."

With a last wave to the guys Malia got into the passenger seat and they drove off.

"So….what now?" Stiles asked the guys.

"Pizza and video games?" Scott suggested and they all nodded.

At the party

Malia and Lydia entered the frat house and the party was already in full swing. There was people making out, drinking and dancing everywhere.

"Let's go find the guys I was telling you about!" Lydia yelled at Malia over the music and Malia nodded in response.

After roaming the house for a couple of minutes (and bumping into some very drunk people. Lydia finally managed to spot the two guys sitting on a couch chatting.

"Lydia hi!" The blonde one stood up to greet them. "And you must be Malia, I'm Finn and this is my friend Wes" He pointed at the brunette who was now standing next to him.

"You guys wanna dance?"

 _At the McCall house_

Melissa was still working one of her late shifts while the guys were upstairs screaming at the videogame they were playing.

"I still like Lydia!" Scott and Liam paused their games when they heard Stiles's sudden outburst.

"Stiles, really?" Scott asked his best friend.

"YES! I've liked her since third grade. Why won't just see me as more then a friend?!" Stiles admited.

"Sometimes even the smartest can get a bit clueless I guess…" Scott mumbled to Stiles although he sounded like he was actually convincing himself.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Liam cutt in.

"Liam…just…no." Stiles shook his head at the sophomore. "You don't know anything about this, your too young to understand."

"Then how come I'm the only one who has a girlfriend?" Liam smirked at Stiles.

"He's got you there man…" Scott threw in.

"Let's just play this stupid game." Stiles grunted and grabbed the controller, unpausing the game.

 **Author note**

 **I realize that the last time I posted a chapter was August but I haven't really been inspired to continue this story so you could say this story has been in hiatus. Anyway now I'm back and hopefully will continue this story for a long time.**

 **/~Hope**


End file.
